


Disaster Dad of the Year

by RedCrystal09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Brightburn (2019), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: As Well As Stopping Him From Killing Connor, Brandon Breyer Is Not A Kryptonian, Brandon Breyer is Brightburn, Clark Eventually Accepts Superboy, Clark Is Literally The One One Stopping Brightburn From Taking Over The World And Killing, Clark Kent Needs A Break, Clark Kent is Superman, Connor Deserves Happiness, His Species Is Connected to Krypton Though, It’s Going To Take A While For Them To A Big Happy Family, Kon-El Needs Protection From Brightburn, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, Protective Clark Kent, To Brandon Breyer and later Connor Kent, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrystal09/pseuds/RedCrystal09
Summary: When Clark Kent met Brandon Breyer, he did not expect him to have powers similiar to his. Or have a mission to take over the world. So of course, he pulls a Batman and “adopts” him in hopes to change his psychotic ways. However, Superboy was not part of the plan. Life for Clark has just become even more chaotic as a new father.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Disaster Dad of the Year

Clark Kent, aka Superman, was not amused. 

First of all, what the hell was Lex Luthor thinking in cloning him? In this situation, Clark was confident he was allowed to curse. He had never felt so violated! Wait, by using his DNA without his permission, would that count as… would that mean…? 

Outwardly, he showed a neutral front but inwardly he was screaming in horror. Oh Rao, why did fate hate him so much? But then another thought popped into his head and he froze (inwardly of course) as it suddenly hit him. Oh dear, even if he had felt like taking him under his wing, it was impossible. He can’t. He couldn’t. There’s no way this would end well. 

He snapped out of his thoughts just as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad began to speak up for his… clone. Just the thought of it had him mentally groan. He sent an apologetic message to Martian Manhunter as he remembered he could hear his thoughts and emotions. He did not mean to overwhelm him with his feelings over this shocking development.

He was so screwed. 

Focus, he thought to himself and reeled himself back into the conversation and no, no, no, no, no, no! Look away, his subconscious screamed as he suddenly met the clone’s hopeful gaze- and okay that’s just rude, even for him- Superboy’s hopeful gaze, pulling at his heartstrings. But he couldn’t. 

As Superman talked to some of his fellow superhero friends, he felt someone’s gaze burn a hole in his head. Thinking that thought had him wincing as he suddenly remembered the incident that happened last week when a certain someone threw a tantrum. He briefly looked back at Superboy and would you look at that, it was time for him to go. 

“Today has certainly been full of surprises,” he commented. “But it’s already late and I must be going. Farewell men.” 

After giving a few brief goodbyes, Superman was off and ignoring the young man who he had left behind. Sorry Superboy but it’ll be impossible to take care of you for now. And not just because he contained some of his stolen DNA along with the DNA of his worst enemy- Wait but then there’s Doomsday- ok, second worst enemy. Nope, at least not completely. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had to run to the store to pick up a few things unless he wanted to deal with another tantrum tonight. 

* * *

As soon as Clark opened the door to his small apartment, he was met with a surprise hug as a young boy attached himself to his waist. He let out a small ‘oof’ and awkwardly patted him on the back with one hand while juggling with the groceries on the other. He used his foot to close the door. 

“Hey Brandon,” he greeted lamely, “Can you please help me put away the groceries?” The younger male nodded and floated a few inches off the floor, grabbing two bags on top and flying into the kitchen. Clark glanced at his window and was relieved to see the curtains drawn. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen and asked “So how was your day?” 

“Boring,” the other huffed moodily. “How much longer do I have to hide? It’s already been weeks since I’ve done anything!” Brandon complained as he telekinetically moved frozen foods into the fridge all while levitating in the air, arms crossed. 

Clark snapped his attention back at him and said sharply, “You mean injuring and killing innocent people?” Brandon glared at him, eyes reddening. “Brandon, we’ve been over this and quite frankly I’m starting to get tired of it. Until it’s safe for you to reveal yourself, the League can’t discover your existence. I already know one person who knows and we’re lucky enough that he’s understanding of your situation. Though I suppose that might be because he’s an alien. ” He tilted his head slightly as he attempted to figure out why Martian Manhunter hadn't said anything. 

“My situation,” Brandon scoffed. “Those people are nothing compared to me. They only care about themselves,” he muttered darkly, the kitchen shaking slightly. Clark’s eyes widened and he enveloped the other in a hug.

“Hey, calm down. Look, I’m sorry about bringing it up. It’s just,” he paused as he thought on how to phrase the fact that Superman may possibly have a son without making Brandon feel hostile at the thought of sharing him with anyone else, “It’s been a rough day,” Clark finished. He rocked Brandon slightly, patting his hair a few times. He listed to Brandon’s heartbeat level out and gently pulled away. “We can talk about you going out another day but right now, let’s just prepare dinner, okay?” He waited until Brandon finally looked at him and nodded, a sullen look on his face. 

“Hey cheer up,” he laughed playfully, “I’m making apple pie tonight and there’s definitely enough for tomorrow too.” He walked up to the sink and washed his hands, ready to get busy. Brandon appeared at his side in a flash and pressed against his side, face conflicted. 

Yep, Clark thought to himself, he definitely shouldn’t mention Superboy to him. Not unless he wanted someone’s death on his hands. He was already having trouble secretly taking care of him, and especially hiding him away from Batman. He couldn’t risk anybody taking away the slightly psychotic killer alien child from him. 


End file.
